


Heist

by scottielang



Category: Lupin III, lupin - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: WIP im probably never gonna finish but i like it so far and didnt want it to go to waste :( basically goemon gets some attention from his boyfriends
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 17





	Heist

Goemon watched Lupin as he flicked though a handful of the money, eyes darting over the notes and cheeks pink with excitement, still coming down from the high of the sucessful heist. Even Jigen was grinning, a cigarette inbetween his teeth, nothing new there. The entire hotel floor, couch, and bed green with a layer of cash. One dollar bills all the way up to fifties. Lupin's skilled fingers flicked through the last stack, before throwing it up into the air, allowing it to rain down on the trio. Goemon watched the cash float down delicately, like autumn leaves. 

"I lost count hours ago" Lupin admitted. Jigen sat next to him on the lumpy bed, hand resting on the other mans thigh. 

"It doesn't matter,” Jigen stated, strange in itself as he’d usually scold Lupin for making such a petty mistake, “It’s gotta be at least a couple hundred grand. All the better cause for celebration, huh?" He stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray, before lighting a fresh one. To most people, a celebration meant champagne. Happy, tipsy, and content. But to Lupin, it meant something else. Goemon felt his cheek's burn at the word celebration, flicking his eyes around the room, trying to look at anything but Jigen and Lupin. He knew what celebration meant to them. He also picked up on both of the men flirting with him much more recently. He looked up to see both pairs of eyes on him, both mentally undressing him.

"Whaddya say, Goemon?" Lupin asked, "Up for a little fun with us?" Jigen passed him the cigarette, and he took a drag, exhaling smoke from his nose.

"I- uh-" He stuttered. 

What he wanted to say was "Yes! Please! fuck me until I can't walk anymore" but the words didn't seem to leave his lips. Instead, he nodded, quickly and asserively. Straight to the point.

The other two men smirked at his reaction. 

"Come sit down then" Jigen said, voice deep and gruff, "We'll take care of ya..."

Goemon did as told, sitting inbetween them on the bed, heart racing. Instantly, Lupins hands were under his shirt, calloused fingers roaming around his toned body, making him blush even more, if that was even possible.

With his own weathered hands, Jigen delicately placed a finger under Goemons chin, moving him to be facing him. Goemon suddenly felt extremely close to him all of a sudden. He’d been this close to him before in the past, obviously. But it felt different this time. It felt like everything in Goemons’ life had been building up to this one specific moment. He could smell him; cigarettes and expensive aftershave, and he noted how hungry he looked, hungry for him.

“Can I kiss you, Goemon?” He asked, voice as deep as always. 

“Y-Yes-“ He stuttered.

So Jigen kissed him. Goemons’ heart was in his throat, but the second he felt those chapped lips on his, he’d never felt more calm in his whole life. It felt right, like it was meant to be. Suddenly, this was the only thing that mattered, he wasn’t even processing what Lupin was up too. That wasn’t important right now. Jigen was kissing him. Jigen, Jigen, Jigen. Goemon couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed anyone. But he kissed back nonetheless. He felt a tongue inside his mouth, feeling around, so Goemon did the same to him, only much more gently, afraid to do the wrong thing. He loved how warm his tongue was inside his mouth, how his lips felt against his own, how he could feel Jigens beard rubbing his soft face, how he tasted like tobacco, and Goemon was addicted. Eventually, it was Jigen who pulled back, out of breath, face red. 

“You’re eager, huh?” 

“What about me, Goemon? Do I get a kiss too?” Lupin asked, batting his eye lashes at him. Goemon was still speechless at the whole situation, but nodded, and Lupin didn’t wait another second. In a swift motion, he straddled Goemon, pushing Jigen away from him, leaving Jigen to watch. It was his turn, now. With both of Lupins hands on either side of his face, Goemon noted how much louder Lupin was as his, much softer, lips hit Goemons. How he moaned into the kiss, let their teeth clatter together, and bit his lip a little. It was messier and not as graceful as the way Jigen kissed him, but this was nice too. Lupin tasted Jigens’ spit inside Goemons mouth, and kissed him harder. When Lupin pulled back, Goemon’s face was pink, and slightly covered in saliva. 

Goemon couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this aroused - if ever, and felt his own cock throb when his eyes flicked down at the other men’s hard cocks too.

“Look at your little red face, Goemon! You’re loving this attention, huh?” Lupin smirked, “Well, Jigen, whatever shall we do with him...?”

“Think he deserves a little more attention, don’t you?” 

“Uh-huh, I couldn’t agree more, actually! I think we should start by taking these clothes off. I dunno about you guys, but my pants are getting awful tight...”


End file.
